


Third Wheel

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Actually," Katie says, "I think a third wheel is exactly what this date needs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninja_orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/gifts).



> For ninja_orange for the prompt, "Brownie and his girlfriend invite Segs in for a casual threesome."

Tyler doesn't know what has Brownie distracted, but he figures smoking up is as good a way to mellow out as any, so they sit out on the balcony and pass a joint back and forth while the sun goes down.

"Katie wants to have a threesome," Brownie says. He inhales and passes the joint to Tyler.

"Sweet," Tyler says. He takes a hit off the joint.

Brownie exhales, stream of smoke against the Toronto skyline and says, "With you."

Tyler chokes on the smoke in his lungs. While he's coughing, Brownie takes the joint away from him.

"For real?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah." Brownie's voice doesn't give away much, and it's getting darker out now, too dark for Tyler to make out the details of the expression on his face. "I told her I'd ask."

Tyler holds his hand out for the joint and breathes in the smoke. "Do you want to?"

Brownie takes the joint back when Tyler offers it. "I don't know. You've done it, right?"

"Threesomes, yeah," Tyler says. "Mostly with girls, but there was one time with this couple."

"And it was good?" Brownie asks.

"Yeah," Tyler says. They're all good. That one maybe had an advantage because he only had to get the girl off and let her worry about the other guy instead of the ones with girls where they both want him to get them off.

They smoke in silence for a while, until Tyler takes the last hit off the joint. Even after that, they stay out on the balcony, just looking out at the lights of the city.

"So you want to?" Brownie asks.

Tyler may be high as a fucking kite right now, but he still manages to stop and think about it. No need to fuck up one of the best friendships of his life by getting this wrong. "You sure you want to?" He rolls his head against the back of his chair to look at Brownie. "I don't want to make things weird between us. Or between you and Katie," he adds as an afterthought.

"Yeah," Brownie says with a sigh. "I probably wouldn't, with anyone but you. I trust you."

Tyler reaches out when Brownie does, and they fist bump in the space between them.

"Then, yeah," Tyler says. "Your girl's pretty hot. I'd do her."

*

They don't really talk about details or anything like that. Tyler doesn't ask about it; he figures he already agreed, and it's not like he can't get laid when he wants and has to wait for them. He sees Katie around - Tyler makes eggs for all three of them on the mornings after she stays over with Brownie - and Brownie, obviously, but neither of them really bring it up either. So by the time it comes up again, Tyler figures they've forgotten about it or Brownie decided he didn't want to do it after all when he wasn't baked or Katie changed her mind or whatever.

Katie's been around all afternoon, hanging out with them and periodically draping herself across Brownie. Tyler takes Marshall out for a walk around the block and comes back to that again, Katie sideways on Brownie's lap, her arms around his neck.

"We're talking about going out for dinner," Katie says. "Come with us?"

Tyler shakes his head. "Nah, I don't want to third wheel your date."

"Actually," Katie says, "I think a third wheel is exactly what this date needs." She raises her eyebrows at Tyler, and it's a pretty clear challenge.

Tyler looks at Brownie, who looks resigned, but also like he might be on his way to smiling.

"This the thing we talked about?" Tyler asks Brownie, just to check in and make sure he doesn't get it wrong.

"Yeah," Brownie says. He shrugs a little. "Gotta treat you right if we're gonna do this."

Tyler laughs, something close to a giggle. "Okay."

"Great!" Katie bounces off of Brownie and puts on her shoes. "Let's go."

"Uh, do we need to change?" Tyler asks. Katie's in a dress, the long kind that almost drags on the ground, so she'll look good anywhere, but he and Brownie are just in shorts and t-shirts.

"No," Katie says. "We're going casual for dinner. You keep those clothes on until we get home and take them off of you." She picks up her purse, apparently unconcerned with the impact of the come-on.

Tyler looks at Brownie for direction, but Brownie just shrugs and slides his feet into his shoes, so Tyler slips back into his flip flops, tells Marshall to be good while they're gone, and follows Katie and Brownie out into the hall.

Things are kind of awkward in the elevator, or at least Tyler feels awkward, until Katie says, "What about that sushi place?"

"Ugh, I can never figure out the chopsticks," Brownie says.

Tyler laughs. "I've seen you eat sushi with chopsticks."

"Yeah, like two pieces, and then I give up and eat the rest with my hands."

"We don't mind watching you eat with your hands," Katie says. She links her fingers through Brownie's and lifts them up. "They're nice hands. Right, Segs?"

Well, Tyler guesses they're flirting now, instead of being awkward, and he's better with flirting anyway. He makes a show out of looking at Brownie's hands before he smiles at Katie. "Pretty nice," he says. "Is he good with them too?"

The elevator dings, and Brownie mutters something that could be a curse as he leads them out of it. Katie winks at Tyler, and Tyler grins back at her.

They keep it up over dinner - Katie does lead them the few blocks to the sushi place - mostly Tyler and Katie flirting and Brownie shaking his head at both of them but looking pretty pleased about it too.

Tyler's greatest triumph is when he and Katie watch Brownie eat a piece of sushi with his hands, and then Tyler picks up his own piece with chopsticks and looks Brownie right in the eye as he maneuvers it into his mouth, making sure Brownie notices just how good he is with his hands and his mouth. It actually makes Brownie blush and Katie say, "Damn," low and turned on.

Tyler turns his gaze to Katie and smiles at her, as dirty as he can. "Brownie's not the only one with good hands."

"Yeah, okay," Katie says. "Finish your sushi so we can get out of here." She leans in a little closer. "I think it's time for us to get those clothes off of you."

Then it's Tyler's turn to blush, and they flirt a lot less while they finish dinner and Tyler pays the bill.

Katie and Brownie hold hands on the walk back, Tyler a step behind them, watching their hands swinging between them.

"Hey, so, we don't have to do this," Tyler says in the elevator up, still looking at the two of them holding hands. "I mean, I don't want things to get weird or whatever."

Katie and Brownie look at each other, and Brownie says, "I'm still cool with it."

Katie reaches up to pat Tyler's cheek. "You're not that irresistible. I don't think you're going to come between us. But if you don't want to, you don't have to." She says it straight, not like the challenge it could be, like she's honestly waiting for him to make a choice.

Tyler looks from her to Brownie, because he's mostly worried about it making something weird with Brownie, but Brownie's looking pretty relaxed and certain about it too.

Tyler smiles at both of them. "I'm good," he says. "Let's do this."

"Good," Katie says briskly. She practically drags Brownie out of the elevator when they get to their floor, and Tyler follows them down the hall, into the apartment, and up the stairs.

They go into Brownie's room, and Katie looks at Tyler before she tugs Brownie in for a kiss. Tyler's seen them kiss before, but usually they're being mostly polite about being around other people, so it's not this kind of hungry kissing that's obviously going to lead to something more.

Katie turns her back to Brownie after a moment, leaning against him. "You should come kiss me too."

Tyler grins at her, confident again in his ability to do what she's asking, and goes over to them. Katie's a little shorter than Tyler and Brownie, so he ends up looking Brownie in the eye first - he looks calm and maybe a little amused by Tyler - before he bends down to kiss Katie.

Tyler's had a lot of first kisses with girls. They're all different, but all similar too, in the way it's about learning how the girl kisses and what she likes. The fact that Katie is Brownie's girlfriend doesn't even change that part of it much.

Katie smiles at him when they stop kissing after a minute, a kind of evaluating smile.

Tyler raises his eyebrows at her. "Are you going to grade me on that?"

Katie laughs, a full-bodied thing, and shakes her head. "Nope. Then you'll want me to grade Tyler too, and we're not doing this thing with comparisons." She pushes away from Brownie. "I am going to take your shirt off."

Tyler obligingly raises his arms when she does just that, so she can get it all the way off and toss it aside, and then Katie turns that same evaluating glance on his abs.

"You've seen me without a shirt before," he points out, because she's around a lot and he spends a large portion of his summer shirtless.

"Mmm," Katie says. "I was always trying not to look." She turns around and tells Brownie, "Take your shirt off too."

"You're not even going to do it for me?" Brownie strips his shirt off and tosses it to the side with Tyler's.

"I can undress you anytime," Katie says. She leans up and kisses Brownie, and then steps away, steps to the side where she looks back and forth between them. "You should kiss him."

Brownie hesitates and Tyler says, "Um."

"I mean, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to," Katie says, "but it'd be hot."

Tyler can feel his cheeks heating up.

"All right," Brownie says with a sigh, and he's the one to close the space between them.

Kissing Brownie is weird. It's not quite like his first kisses with girls. Brownie is a lot bigger than the girls Tyler has kissed and he has stubble that feels kind of strange rubbing against Tyler's face. It takes them a second to get into it, until Brownie makes this sort of growling noise that's kind of hot and grabs Tyler's face in his hands and puts him where he wants him to go.

"Yeah," Katie breathes. "That is totally hot."

Tyler's cheeks are still burning, probably worse with the heat of Brownie's hands over them.

Brownie doesn't stop touching Tyler when he turns his head to Katie and says, "Good enough?"

"Mmm, for the moment," Katie says. "But you should take his pants off now."

Brownie quirks his eyebrows at Tyler. This is nothing like the other threesomes Tyler has been in.

Tyler nods, and then gets way more turned on than he thought he would when Brownie skims his hands all the way down Tyler's sides to get to his shorts. Tyler's had someone else take his clothes off before, so that part is also familiar, at least when Brownie takes off his shorts.

"All of it?" Brownie asks Katie.

Katie takes a second to look Tyler up and down - fuck, that makes him hot - before she says, "Yep."

Having Brownie take off his boxer briefs is weird again, but not weirder than it is hot, and being naked while Brownie and Katie still have clothes on is really fucking hot. Tyler's always liked being looked at.

They're both looking at him now. Well, Katie's looking at him intently. Brownie's half looking in his direction and half looking at Katie.

Katie goes over and kisses Brownie, and then comes over to Tyler. It's still hot when she looks him up and down and then presses close so he can wrap his arms around her and kiss her. The fabric of her dress is soft against his skin, and he can't decide if he wants to keep kissing her like this or if he wants to get her naked.

Katie makes the decision for him. She looks over her shoulder and tells Brownie, "Take your clothes off," and then she runs her hand down Tyler's arm. "You can take my clothes off."

Tyler grins at her and kisses her hard and wet before he grabs for the fabric of her dress. By the time he figures out how to get enough of it in his hands to pull it up and over her head, Brownie's behind her, and he helps, the two of them getting the dress off of her and Brownie taking it from Tyler once it's off. Katie's not wearing a bra under it, and Tyler takes a moment to look. Her tits are nice. Not the best he's ever seen, but nice.

Katie laughs, probably at him, but she also pushes her panties over her hips and down to the ground, and she can laugh at him all she wants if she's going to do that.

Tyler's settled into this now, sure of what he's doing once they're all naked and he's kissing Katie again, sliding his hands over her body, pressing his cock against her.

Katie twists in his arms, turning around to kiss Brownie. Tyler runs his hands up from where they were on her hips to her tits, getting a feel for them and figuring out how she likes to have them touched.

They go back and forth for a few minutes, Katie kissing Brownie and then Tyler and then Brownie again. After the first few switches, Tyler and Brownie figure out how to trade places touching her without getting in each other's way.

Katie slips out from between them after long enough that Tyler's really fucking hard and hoping she's going to move them on to something that's going to get him off.

"You two should make out again," Katie says. She sits down on the edge of the bed, spreads her legs enough that Tyler can see everything, and touches herself. "That would be hot."

It's a little easier to kiss Brownie this time, now that he's done it once and has a feel for how Brownie kisses. Brownie doesn't do the same putting him in his place thing as the first time, but he does put his hands on Tyler's back, huge and warm and nothing like a girl's hands.

They're only touching there, their mouths, and Tyler's hand on Brownie's shoulder at first, but then Katie says, like she's laughing at one or both of them, "This isn't a school dance. You don't have to leave room for the Holy Spirit."

Brownie sighs, a gust of air that blows over Tyler's lips, and then he pulls Tyler so close there's no space between them and kisses him again.

It's a good thing Tyler's not the one trying to do something here, because for the moment the only thing he can think about is Brownie's dick hard and pressing against him. He's pretty sure he's not supposed to like it as much as he does.

It feels like his whole face is on fire.

Tyler's distantly aware of Katie saying, "Oh, fuck, that's hot," but he keeps his eyes closed and lets Brownie be in charge. As long as he just goes along with Brownie he doesn't have to think about how much he likes feeling another dude's hard dick.

Brownie is the one who decides when they stop kissing. Tyler sways toward him when he steps away, but recovers quickly and doesn't think either of them notice because Brownie is going over to the bed and bending down to kiss Katie.

There's a soft murmur of their voices that's indistinct over the roaring in his head, and then Katie pushes Brownie onto the bed.

"Come over here," Katie says to Tyler, and he goes over and kisses her. It's way less complicated than what he was doing a minute ago, and he goes with that, kisses her deep and wet, pushing his way into her space.

Katie pushes him back after a little bit, and looks him straight in the eye. "I want you to suck Tyler off, and then you can fuck me after."

Tyler's brain whites out for a second. "Uh, yeah," he says, "if, uh." He looks at Brownie.

Brownie shrugs. "A mouth's a mouth," he says.

"Great," Katie says brightly. She presses a kiss to Tyler's cheek. "We'll switch when he gets close. You're probably not ready for that."

Tyler's instinctive competitiveness almost makes him argue with her, but the part of him that's getting better at making him think before he speaks kicks in instead, and he nods, because that's probably true.

It's really fucking weird to lie down between Brownie's legs, weird to put his hand around the base of Brownie's cock. Weird, at first, to put his mouth on Brownie's dick. But only at first, because the thing is that for as much as Tyler liked touching another dude's dick, he likes having it in his mouth even more.

"Oh, yeah," Katie says. "Use your tongue. he likes that."

Tyler does his best to follow her instructions; he doesn't know what he's doing, but he can make an educated guess based on the blowjobs he's received. He gets a gasp out of Brownie, so he must be doing something right.

That gasp is followed by the wet sound of kissing, and Tyler opens his eyes, looks up. Katie and Brownie are kissing, neither of them seeming to pay much attention to him.

Tyler uses his tongue again, moving it against Brownie's cock to remind him he's there. Brownie groans into Katie's mouth. When he moves his hand, it's not to touch Tyler, but to put it between Katie's legs.

Tyler watches, having a cock in his mouth making him so fucking turned on he might be the first one to come, while Brownie touches Katie while they kiss.

Brownie's being polite about not moving too much or pulling Tyler's hair or anything, so Tyler doesn't really notice how close Brownie's getting until Katie breaks away from kissing Brownie and slides down to the bed.

She taps Tyler's shoulder and says, "My turn."

Tyler lets Brownie's cock slip out of his mouth even though he doesn't really want to stop. He doesn't quite know what to do with himself; he doesn't think Brownie's going to make out with him and touch him like he was with Katie. Brownie's not paying attention to him anyway, eyes totally on Katie.

Tyler looks at her too, and she looks good with her lips stretched around Brownie's cock. It's hot, like porn, only right there in front of him. He moves up the bed to sit sort of next to Brownie, so he can watch Katie without being in her way or making things too weird.

She uses her hands like Tyler didn't think to, one of them holding Brownie's cock like he did but the other cupping his balls. Tyler cups his own balls to kind of feel what that must be like. Next time he gets to blow a guy, he's going to remember that because it's probably pretty great.

Brownie groans when he comes. Katie stays down on his dick, swallowing, Tyler guesses. It's hot, and so is the way she crawls up over Brownie to kiss him afterwards.

"Your turn," she says to Tyler after that.

Brownie is the one to hand Tyler a condom, and he asks, "Are you going to last long enough to make her come?" while Tyler tears it open and rolls it down his dick.

"Fuck you," Tyler says, because if he tells the truth the answer is probably no.

"I know one of you will take care of it if you don't," Katie says, and there's no room in her voice for doubt that they're going to get her off one way or another.

They move around a little, Brownie scooting more to the side so there's room for Tyler and Katie, and Katie switching places so she's on her back under Tyler.

He takes a moment to look at her, hotter now that they're in the middle of things and she's all spread out and wet for him. For them, he guesses, but he's the one who gets to fuck her now.

He tries to push into her slow and gentle, but it feels so fucking good to get his dick in her and she's wrapping her leg around him, pulling him in hard, that he starts out that way and ends on a jerking thrust that gets him all the way into her.

"He's not going to last," Katie says, and it's probably true and Tyler wants to prove her wrong anyway.

He tries. He really tries to hold on while he fucks her. He gets her to tip her hips to wherever it feels best to her and he makes out with her while they fuck, touches her tits the way she liked earlier. He can tell she's getting closer by the way she hitches her hips and moans, and he tries. But he's so close, so turned on from having Brownie's dick in his mouth and now his dick in Katie that he can't, and he comes with a few hard, jerky thrusts that don't get her all the way there.

"Fuck," Katie says, and then, "I told you so."

Tyler groans and sits up, pulling out of her.

"You all right there?" Brownie asks. "I can take over if it's too much for you."

"Fuck you, I can do it," Tyler says. He tosses the condom and scoots down the bed, like he was before, but between Katie's legs this time.

His head's still buzzing a little from coming, and that probably makes eating her out even better for him than it normally would be. Normally he's just kind of doing it because he doesn't want girls out there telling stories about him being a dick in bed. This time he's trying to prove himself even more than that, and he's still feeling some of the good shivery part of being turned on even though he already came.

He does his best, listens to the noises that are coming out of Katie's mouth and puts his fingers in her while he uses his mouth. He looks up when she stops making noise, but she only stopped because Brownie's kissing her. Brownie's got a hand on her tits, too, probably better at that part of it than Tyler because he knows what she likes.

Tyler works even harder at making her come. Even though it doesn't take that long, Tyler's mouth and chin are all totally wet by the time she twists against him, shuddering and tightening around his fingers while she comes. One of their hands - Brownie's, he thinks, although he's going all fuzzy headed with all the sex and the way Katie smells - comes down onto Tyler's head, keeping him there until Katie's all the way done and her legs flop down to the bed.

When Tyler sits up, Katie and Brownie are too busy slowly making out to pay any attention to him. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do now. They're his friends, so he doesn't feel like he has to leave right now, but it's kind of awkward just hanging out naked while they make out.

"You don't have to go," Katie says. She smiles at him, all sated and kind of sleepy. "I mean, if you don't want."

"Uh, okay," Tyler says, and he lies down on the other side of her. She turns and kisses him lightly, and then yawns.

Brownie chuckles. "She always falls asleep after."

"That was hard work," Katie mumbles. "I need the rest."

Brownie kisses her neck. "I wasn't complaining about it."

It's probably less than a minute later that Katie falls asleep between them. Tyler's been known to fall asleep after sex, but usually he isn't having sex that makes him reevaluate what he thinks he knows about himself.

"Hey," Brownie says. He's still leaning up on his elbow, looking at Tyler over Katie. "Are we cool?"

Tyler means to say yes, but instead he says, "I think I might be bi."

"Uh."

Tyler drapes an arm over his eyes. "I really got off on sucking your dick," he confesses. He's pretty sure Brownie won't judge him, and Brownie knows pretty much everything about him anyway.

"Uh, you know I'm not- I mean, it was good, but I was only doing it for Katie."

"I'm not hitting on you," Tyler says with a frustrated noise. "It wasn't because it was _your_ dick. I just liked sucking dick."

"Uh, okay?"

Tyler moves his arm enough to look at Brownie. "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Brownie says. "What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know." Tyler covers his eyes with his arm again.

Brownie's quiet for a minute, and Tyler starts thinking about digging his clothes out of the piles on the floor and going to his room.

"You want to come over here?"

Tyler moves his arm and blinks at Brownie.

"Katie's going to be dead to the world for a while," Brownie says with a shrug. "I figure you're more of a cuddler."

Tyler is, sometimes, so he gets out of bed. Katie's small enough that Brownie can pick her up and move her to where Tyler was, scoot himself to where she was, and make space for Tyler on his other side.

"You'll be fine," Brownie says once they're lying down together with Brownie's arm draped over Tyler. "I mean, how many guys hit on you already?"

Tyler laughs, quietly so he doesn't wake Katie up. "Probably like, one a week, average."

"There you go," Brownie says. "You'll have plenty of chances to suck dick."

Tyler's laugh is louder that time. "Yeah, sure." He looks at Brownie. "I bet this wasn't what you had in mind when you asked me about this."

"Not exactly," Brownie says drily. He looks over at Katie, and takes his hand off of Tyler to brush her hair back. "I was thinking about making her happy."

"You really love her, huh?"

"Yeah," Brownie says. "I really do." He drapes his arm over Tyler again. "You gonna sleep here?"

Tyler wants to, doesn't want to go back to his own empty bed tonight, but he doesn't want to force it if that's not what Brownie wants. "Kind of crowded."

"Uh huh," Brownie says, and pats Tyler's chest before he gets out of bed, turns out the light, and comes back to bed. He's always been able to see right through Tyler. "Plenty of space."

In the dark, it's easier to move a little closer to Brownie. There's enough space without it, but Tyler feels like cuddling right now, and Brownie did offer that.

Brownie kisses his temple, and it's not weird at all now. He can figure out the rest of it tomorrow.


End file.
